


In the Flesh

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Ed will take Al however he can have him.





	In the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Written in March 2013 for Hentai Contest over at LJ. The prompt was f*ck.

Warm. Tight. Wet.  
  
There was a time when Ed would not have associated those words with Al, a time when the young man barely even qualified as human at all.  But now…  
  
“Harder, Brother… _please_.”  
  
Strong arms wrapped around Al’s legs and raised them high in the air, folding his pliant new body nearly in half. Ed groaned and shuddered as he thrust deep within Al, overcome by a sensation of warmth and tightness and wetness that he never imagined possible.  He leaned down and eagerly claimed the teen’s mouth with lips and tongue and teeth while he took him, fingers clawing and scrambling in the sheets for leverage as he kissed and fucked with equal fervor.  A desperate and inexperienced hand fumbled between them, grabbing and stroking frantically, and it wasn’t long before a startled cry resounded in the room and their abdomens were anointed.  
  
Ed pulled out and took himself by the hand, training his gaze on the body beneath him that was slick with sweat and other things. He clenched his teeth in an effort to prolong the inevitable, but then Al wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him closer, seeking, encouraging, his sweet face flushed and full of lust.  
  
“Brother, hurry,” he moaned impatiently.  
  
And that was all it took.  Ed climaxed hard, grunting his pleasure and surrendering to need.  When he was finished, he collapsed beside Al on the bed, face down and trembling and not the least bit remorseful that he had just come all over his younger brother.  
  
“Fuck,” he muttered into the pillow.  
  
He heard a tired giggle beside him and felt a chin come to rest against his shoulder.  
  
“You swear too much, Brother,” Al said.  
  
Ed turned and looked at his sibling.  “It’s your fault.”  
  
A sheepish smile bloomed on Al’s face.  “Sorry.”  He lifted his head and stared down at himself.  “Ugh, I’m all sticky,” he added.  “I suppose that’s my fault, too?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
Ed yelped as a foot connected firmly with his right shin.  But before he could retaliate, Al quickly rolled out of the bed… and promptly bent over in pain.  
  
“What the hell did you expect, dumbass?”  
  
Al stuck out his tongue.  It was ridiculously cute.  
  
Ed rolled over and watched with affection as Al hobbled off towards the bathroom.  He felt a different kind of warmth now, one that started in his chest and spread outward, physical yet not.  He loved Al, more than anything.  And had they never been able to reclaim his body, it would have been enough for Ed just to have him in his life, armor and all.  
  
But this?  This was much, _much_ better.


End file.
